Playing It Right
by Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett
Summary: Kace Walker, a young, aspiring pianist living near by a boarding school she goes to, sets out to help a newcomer break free from a domineering boyfriend and, with some help from her folks and even her aunt, to show her new friend how to play it right when it comes to finding someone to love. (Other genre is Romance)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, I'm Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett but you can call me Elisa sometimes. I dream to become a writer and so, here's my first story—it's my first time so please be nice.**

**Enjoy!**

**KACE'S POV**

I thought I would have to live in the Fairfax Academy, a boarding school, once I started going there. But it turns out that things are going to be a little bit different now that I'm going to live with my Aunt Catherine.

She is a music teacher at Fairfax. She's obviously a bit enigmatic but she makes it look charismatic in some sort of way; and yet, she's always a nice person. I never see her that often because she was so busy with being a full-time music teacher for a community center, prior to Fairfax, but I do recall some memories of when I did see her; I was only six years old and my parents were visiting her to meet her new husband. I remember some times where I did spent time with him and we sort of hit it off pretty well. Mom said he was charming and nice. I loved how he treated Aunt Catherine well and how nice he was to me and to my own family. The best part was the piano lessons he gave me. I loved the sound of the piano so much that it led to me wanting to become a pianist myself.

But the worst part is that when I was 10 years old, the time I had a piano lesson with him was last time I saw ever saw him-he passed away a year later. That was when I got really bummed out. It was hard on the family but, on top of that, it was really hard on Aunt Catherine. After leaving the community center and not touching music for a few years, she decided to give it another go and she was back into teaching people how to sing and/or play instruments. It seemed like it was the one thing that was able to make her feel good.

Then, when I was only 15, I heard she became a teacher at Fairfax. I was really happy for her. The first time I saw this boarding school was when Mom and Dad had super important business to take care of at work and so I visited my aunt. She showed me around this place and it seemed pretty nice. Although it's a bit cheesy-looking, as in Victorian and whatnot, it's still a good school. There were a dozen of classes (the popular one is the drama class), a student lounge that's also the drama room, and connected to the school building is the house that's a regular house inside but it's big enough for every student in this school and has lots of bedrooms for the students. Upstairs is where the girls' rooms (and the headmaster's office) are and downstairs is for boys.

Near by Fairfax is Aunt Catherine's house. Just only about eight minutes away. I came to live with her because the month after I turned 16 years old, I started sensing that Mom is having some problems since her old yet still reunion-seeking flame came to town and another tragedy had struck in the family (this time, it was my grandmother who passed). Those were the two things that gave her all of of this anxiety. It was so unbearable and deep, and so was the depression that it caused her to have. The only way to cure it was to talk to her former flame and the connection they once had slowly resurrected. So she's been meeting up with him several times a week and always ignored me. And all of that were the reasons she and I never got along and always argued. I considered living with my dad but I realized I couldn't. My dad divorced and left her earlier due to the tension between them about her ex-lover because, post-reconnecting him, temptation got the better of her and they picked up where they left off. Mom had a fling with the guy five years ago and she tried to move past it until he came back and gave their adulterous relationship a second chance. When my dad found out about all of this, they fought frequently before initiating the divorce and after it was finalized, he fell off the face of the Earth and I never got in touch with him anymore since then.

And that was considered the last straw. And that's how I made the decision to live with Aunt Catherine.

Even though I wasn't very keen on living with Aunt Catherine the first time I talked to her about it, I tried to warm up to this because I knew how much I wanted a fresh start after I was sick and tired of being ignored by my mother just because she went from to wanting to being alone in her own room and mope about her insecurities to spending all of her time with her boy toy that she began pursuing while she was married. It's super stupid.

I also have a brother and sister named Graham and Kala Walker. Yes, we are triplets but we are fraternal. They are also the ones living with me and Aunt Catherine. Like me, they're sixteen years old. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes. Except for me-I mean, I have blue eyes but I dyed my hair auburn eight years ago. Me and my two siblings are different from each other by personality-Graham is an reserved yet outgoing soccer lover, Kala is a nerdy good girl who's tends to be nervous at times, and I was somewhat of a free spirit. Despite typical brother-and-sister bickering, we still remained each other's best friend; so, I guess you could say we're like close.

So, I guess living with Aunt Catherine is the only option I had left. Hopefully, once I settle down, I can feel alright again. All I needed was just a fresh start away from my crappy family drama and that's that.

**I hope you like it. Whether it's not my best or is, I will assure that more will be coming your way sooner or later.**

**Also, be careful because in future chapters, it might contain some deceptions of well, what a bad relationship is like when someone hurts their romantic partner. If it's triggering to any one of you, then you dont have to read at all and just skip it. If you don't like this fanfiction, then dont read it at all and do not put your hatred for it on the reviews you write.**

**I'll see you soon!**

**\- Elisa**


End file.
